Every Thing I Do, I Do It For You
by Roxotaku
Summary: Kagome makes the ultimate sacrifice when InuYasha is at his weakest. Desperately he seeks to reverse it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money from this story.

Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart – search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

The Sun was going down on the night of the new moon when Naraku chose to attack. The group had been trying to get back to Kaede's village. Sango, Kirara and Shippo had been badly injured in a fight against a particularly vicious demon infestation that they had been trying to exterminate. They were in a makeshift stretcher which they had attached to Kagome's bike.

"It's a dead end!" Miroku said, as he came up against a cliff that had been obscured by the trees.

"There's no time to find another way out," grated InuYasha. "We'll have to make a stand here."

"But InuYasha," said Kagome, "it'll be dark soon."

"So I will just have to kill them that much faster," he replied, drawing Tessaiga.

Naraku's insects were back, so Miroku was unable to use his wind tunnel. He stood in front of their injured comrades and brandished his staff. Then the demons were upon them; a swarm of demons that resembled Naraku, but not of his gargantuan proportions.

Tentacles shot out at Miroku and InuYasha, and tried to get at Kagome who had reluctantly agreed to hide behind the half demon.

'He's weakening', Kagome thought, as she watched InuYasha fight.

Anxiously, she looked at the sky through the trees as it deepened to a dark azure. She bit her lip, surveying the carnage. They almost had them beat, almost…Tessaiga was flickering in and out, then suddenly went dormant.

"Damn it!" yelled InuYasha, and lowered the useless blade.

He didn't see it coming but Kagome did.

"InuYasha!" she yelled, notching an arrow and dodging in front of him as a tentacle shot towards the metamorphosing half demon.

"No, Kagome!" InuYasha screamed in anguish, as the tentacle aiming for him pierced her chest a moment after she released her purifying arrow.

The arrow reached its mark and the last demon evaporated. InuYasha ripped the tentacle from Kagome's chest. It had pierced her straight through, front to back, and the blood gushed out both sides, drenching her blouse.

"Why did you do that?" said InuYasha, agony in his voice, as he tried to staunch the wounds with his hands while she lay cradled in his arms.

"I did it for you, InuYasha," she whispered, her face pale. "If I have saved you, then that's worth dying for."

"Don't you die on me, Kagome, I won't let you!" he replied, looking into her eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Nooo!" he howled, as the sky went dark and the stars came out.

InuYasha's black hair fell forward, covering his face as he made a strangled sob, and bowed his head over the dying girl.

"I can't let you die, I can't," he said through clenched teeth as Miroku staggered over to them.

"We have to stem the bleeding," Miroku said, dragging Kagome's backpack over to them.

Miroku carefully lifted Kagome's blouse, uncovering InuYasha's blood drenched hands where he pressed them tightly over the wounds. He reached into the backpack for a roll of bandages. They had used quite a few of them already for Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. He only hoped there was enough left for Kagome.

"You have to let go," said Miroku. "We must bandage her."

"No, I can't, she'll die," gasped InuYasha from behind his curtain of hair.

"You must," the monk replied, as he slowly grasped InuYasha's wrists and pulled his hands off her.

A sob escaped InuYasha's lips as more blood gushed out of the unconscious girl.

"She's losing too much blood," he whispered. "Miroku, I won't let her die for me."

Gravely, the monk packed the wounds and wound bandages around her as tightly as possible. She looked wan and pale, and her breathing was very shallow.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," said Miroku, "but it doesn't look very good. I don't think she'll make the trip back to Kaede's village in her condition."

"Damn it!" said InuYasha, his brown eyes sparkling angrily in the dim light, as he looked up at the monk. "Damn the new moon! I need speed not this weak human body!"

Miroku sighed deeply. If only they could get her help tonight. But in his heart, Miroku knew Kagome's chances were slim. Back in her own time, Kagome had told him there were places injured people could be brought to for help, but only InuYasha in his half demon form could get her there. It came to Miroku that they had one option left them, but InuYasha wouldn't like it.

"Sesshoumaru's palace isn't far from here," said Miroku quietly. "Tenseiga could save her."

InuYasha hissed angrily.

"What makes you think that bastard would help Kagome?" InuYasha said. "What price would he exact for his help?"

Look into my heart you will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am – take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it there's nothing I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do – I do it for you

Then InuYasha went quiet.

'My life', he thought. 'It's all I have to offer him. He covets Tessaiga but he can't use it since he won't use a human arm. She said she'd die for me…'

"I'll do it," InuYasha said aloud. "You stay with the others. Get them to Kaede."

"Are you sure you want to go alone in your current condition?" Miroku asked.

"I don't have a choice," InuYasha said, standing up with Kagome in his arms. "Help me get her onto my back."

Gently, Miroku and InuYasha draped Kagome over InuYasha's back and shoulders.

"Take care, InuYasha," said Miroku.

"Kagome and I will meet you back at the village," he replied. "I won't return without her."

"Wait, take this," said Miroku, handing him Kagome's flashlight from her pack.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha had to accept it. His night vision was good, when he was a half demon. It grated on him to be reminded again of how weak he currently was.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Thing I Do, I Do It For You

Chapter 2

As InuYasha trudged through the forest, he concentrated on the feel of Kagomes breath against his neck. Again he wondered about the last words she said to him before succumbing to loss of blood. Why would she do something like that? How could she think it was worth it to risk her life to save him? What had he done to deserve such a sacrifice? He could think of no one besides his other who valued hi that much, not even Kikyo. But his mothers love had been the only love he had still believed in, until now.

Theres's no love – like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere – unless you're there

All the time – all the way

The trees thinned and InuYasha came to the path that would lead him to the road to Sesshomarus palace. Above him blazed the stars, illuminating the night as the dark disk of the moon could not. He stopped a moment to rest and shift her weight on his back. Her arms hung limply over his shoulders and her cheek against his neck felt cold and clammy.

"Hang on Kagome," he murmured, "I'm not going to let you die for me."

He was stopped at the palace gates.

"What's this?" said one of the guards, "Two humans coming here?"

"It's none of your business," he growled, "tell Sesshomaru his brother is here to see him."

"Brother!" scoffed the guard, "How dare you! The Lord has no human brother!"

The other guard eyed InuYasha thoughtfully.

"No, but he does have a half human half-brother," he said, "I'm taking it you are InuYasha."

"Yes, who else?" he snarled back at them, "Tell him I have something he wants."

The guard eyed the sword at his waist and nodded, then left. The remaining guard just glared at him in stony silence. InuYasha seethed under his scrutiny, cursing his human form which was keeping him from wiping that look right off the guards face. He was led into Sesshomarus audience hall and left there. Carefully he lowered Kagome to the floor. To his dismay, her skin had taken on an ashen color and her lips were almost colorless. Her head lolled to the side. He straightened her out gently on her back, smoothing the long hair from her face. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized she probably did not have much time left.

"What brings you here, brother?" said Sesshomaru from in front of him.

InuYasha burned at the derision he heard in Sessshomarus voice. His first instinct was to go for Sesshomarus throat, but he closed his eyes and took a breath, thinking, for you Kagome. Then he opened his eyes and looked into Sesshomarus cold, scornful face.

"She's dying Sesshomaru," said InuYasha, "if you save her with Tenseiga I will give you what you want."

The Lord of the West's gaze flicked to the girl where she lay on the floor, then looked back at him, eyes narrowed.

"You have nothing I want, InuYasha," he replied, "Please leave."

"Sesshomaru!" he cried out in anguish, "I would give you my lie for hers! Take it!"

He had turned away from him, about to leave. He turned back and looked at them, his lip curling in distaste.

"Killing you now is beneath me, InuYasha. Get out."

With a rustle of silk and sweep of fur he was gone.

InuYasha sat in shocked silence. His mind was reeling. The unthinkable was now inevitable. It hit him like a ton of bricks and was ten times worse for him to handle in his human form. He gasped from the pain, his heart hurt like it was going to burst out of his chest. A trembling came over him and he was blinded by the flood of tears. This can't be happening, he thought, as he slowly picked Kagome up. Please, let this be some bad dream I will soon wake up from. Shaking, he slowly got to his feet, Kagome cradled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Then he swiped at the tears, clearing his sight, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A Prayer

The compound around the palace was quiet when InuYasha walked out the door. The air was cool, stinging his wet cheeks. Something told him that Kagome's death was imminent. It pained him even more to think she would die here, among the cold, uncaring auspices of his half-brother. Holding her close, InuYasha was at a loss at what to do. Suddenly, he felt a tug on one of his sleeves. Startled, he looked down into the small face of Sesshomaru's ward, Rin.

"Wh-what…" he began to say, then stopped.

Rin was carrying something. Silently, she offered him a sheathed sword.

"Tenseiga…" He breathed in amazement, and hesitantly reached for it.

Suddenly, he dropped his hand and closed his eyes, bowing his head over the girl in his arms and fell to his knees.

"Take it," Rin said. "Why did you stop?"

"Rin, I appreciate your doing this," he said. "In fact, I don't even know how you knew I needed it."

"I was in the audience hall when you came," she replied. "You probably didn't notice me. Only Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru notice me anyway."

"I know the risk you must be taking bringing me this sword, but in my present form I don't think I can use it."

"I'm sorry," said Rin, and lowered the sword.

Just then, Kagome gave a shuddering sigh in his arms and went still.

"Oh, gods, no," moaned InuYasha, lowering his cheek to her lips to feel for her breath.

There was nothing.

He laid her down and with a trembling hand, tried to feel a pulse in her neck.

Nothing, she was gone.

Rin still stood by his side as he knelt by the dead girl, bowing his head down so she would not see his tears.

"Maybe if you pray," Rin said.

"What?" he gasped out. "What are you talking about? She's dead!"

"Well, maybe you should pray to the soul of your father. Ask him to let you use Tenseiga."

InuYasha had never believed much in prayer. And he had never really known his father. The girl was being fanciful, he thought

"I don't pray," he replied.

"Everyone can pray," said Rin. "When my family were killed, I prayed to them to send someone to watch over and care for me. And you see - Lord Sesshomaru saved me and now I'm no longer alone."

InuYasha let out a deep, rattling sigh. Well, his father left him little in life besides Tessaiga, maybe the old man owed him in death.

"Okay, Rin, show me how to pray."

The young girl put the sword down between them and knelt down folding her hands in prayer, and InuYasha followed her example.

"Now concentrate, clear your mind of everything except what you want your father to hear. Then think it - really hard - and send it with your mind to the place the souls of dead demons go."

InuYasha was not too comfortable with this, but looking down at Kagome, he reached inside himself and did what Rin instructed. 'Father', he prayed, 'if you are watching over your children in the living world, hear my prayer. I need to use Tenseiga to save the life of my friend, a human girl. Please send me the power to use the sword you created.'

"Are you done?" asked Rin, as he rested his hands on his knees and raised his tear stained face.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Take Tensiega - take it quickly, before my Lord misses it."

InuYasha drew the sword. Suddenly, he could see them, the ones who had come to take Kagome to the other side. He swiped at them with the sword, and they shredded and disappeared. Re-sheathing the sword, he gave it to Rin.

"Thank you Rin," he said. "You didn't have to help us, but you did. You are very brave."

The young girl laughed, bowed, and scampered off, carrying the sword with her.

Kagome still showed no sign of life. InuYasha picked her up, hoping against hope that she might revive, and left the palace compound.

Entering the forest, totally exhausted, InuYasha expended every last bit of strength he had climbing with Kagome into a tree where they might be safe. Still, he saw no signs of life from her. He sat in the crook of the trees limbs, cradling her in his arms, and fell asleep.

After the dawn, the sun's first rays struck InuYasha, and he woke as he transformed back into his half demon form. He opened his eyes as he felt the change, and they fell on Kagome where she still lay in his arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him as his hair turned silvery white, dog ears sprouted on his head and his eyes turned gold.

"I died," she whispered, raising her hand to his cheek. "But you came for me, saved me even from death."

InuYasha could not control the big sob of relief that escaped him as he crushed her to his chest. He whispered a prayer of thanks to the spirit of his father in his mind.

"Kagome, I'd do anything to save you. You know it's true, I'd die for you too."

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you – I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you – yeah I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do – I do it for you.

The End

A/N: I am a romantic, I could not let Kagome stay dead. ;)


End file.
